


The Real Akashi

by jhengchie



Series: Memoir of an Emperor [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real Akashi<br/>Akafuri<br/>Sequel to The Other Akashi<br/>Oreshi find it intriguing to know that Bokushi loved a certain mousy boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a Companion fic of sorts. This is the POV of Oreshi. I know that The Other Akashi was a biit random at the end so hopefully this one is clearer ^^

Akashi had two personalities, the _real_ Akashi and the _other_ Akashi. This is a fact that people close to him knew and accepted. The real Akashi had ruby eyes and a sense of responsibility. The real Akashi was the human and sane one of the two, the older and the born leader. Though he was the one who created the _other_ Akashi due to stress, he was also the one who accepted defeat when Seirin defeated them in Winter cup. The _real_ Akashi knew the things his brother did and thus he had no reason to defend his actions, he wanted the younger to repent; but he kind of feel sorry for him because these things made people afraid of the heterochromatic eyed Akashi.

 

Including Furihata Kouki.

 

The Seirin point guard was no one, a forgettable face and character but Akashi wondered why his brother was fond of the boy. He knew that Furihata was afraid of his other self and that does not bother him much because he has no inkling to the brunette;  but he also knew deep down that he had impressed the point guard at one point of his life that he did not need to see the doe eyes the brunette was giving him hen they chance to meet up during gatherings of GoM where Kagami would be close somewhere to keep Kuroko guarded while he would ask Furihata to join him while he staked out.

 

High school and college went well, not much of a challenge for a brilliant mind like Akashi Seijuurou. He graduated top of the class, prestigious honors donned his academic records that every company wanted him to the point of dropping trash of each other. But Akashi was bound to inherit his father’s company and that he did right after graduation, taking his position as the Vice president while he take enough experience to move up to company president.

 

And then Furihata Kouki appeared in front of him. The brunette was smiling as he bumped into him in the elevator. “Good Morning Akashi-sama.” Everyone greeted including the brunette and the red haired boss nodded but did not respond. Akashi can feel his brother’s apprehension and he wonders why this simple, plain boy had that effect on his brother; Furihata is just plain, period.

 

 

“What is this?” Akashi asked his secretary.

 

“Your father asked me to hand it to you.” His secretary replied with a shrug.

 

“very well, you are dismissed.” Akashi said and the secretary left the office. He made a mental note to find another secretary who will be more of a person and less of a dick.

 

He looked at the file and sighed, candidates for an arranged marriage. _Damn_ his father is really persistent when he said that he needed to get married when he took the position of President. He browsed the files with disgust as this marriage would probably be a political and not because of love. _Tchh_ who would marry for love in the corporate world?

 

Akashi browsed through each file, discarding most of the candidates as he saw them as liability more than anything else. When it was down to three names, he had called up his secretary to set up a meeting with them.

 

Akashi had chosen the right candidates, he grinned as he met with them one by one and by the end of the day, he had decided that he will choose Matsutaka Noriko, youngest daughter of a business tycoon. His father assured him that Noriko is not expecting any love in the arrangement, nor are they expected to keep being together. Matsutaka Kaito had proposed that they be wed for at least five years, and they are free to do whatever they like. Akashi Masaomi added a clause about a son to which the family greed without a doubt.

 

They came to an agreement and during the annual corporate dinner, they announced the engagement. Akashi was all smiles but he could feel his brother tensing up inside him, something that he had felt when it concerns Furihata, and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Furihata walk out of the ball room.

 

Once he returned to his apartment, he could sense that his brother was about to break, and given that he was this silent the past years, he wanted to hear what his little brother would want right now.

 

“ _Oreshi._ ” Bokushi spoke and Akashi’s eyes widened as he heard this familiar voice.

 

“You came back.” Akashi replied. “Why?” He asked his self.

 

“ _Can you do me a favour?”_ Bokushi asked.

 

“What favour is that??” Akashi asked calmly.

 

“ _Can I take over your body for a day?”_ the younger asked and Akashi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why would I?” He asked back.

 

“ _I’ll disappear from your life after_.” Bokushi said and Akashi laughed.

 

“Such strong words. What will you do when I allowed you to do so?” Akashi asked further.

 

“ _I want to date Furihata Kouki.”_ Bokushi bravely answered.

 

Akashi laughed loudly. “You want to date who?” Akashi asked then continued to laugh. “A nobody?” Akashi asked again.

 

 _“Probably. Can you arrange that for me?_ ” Bokushi asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“Then you’ll disappear forever?” Akashi reiterated and Bokushi hummed his reply. “Very well, consider it done.” Akashi replied and soon retired to his bed.

 

 

Furihata was surprised when he was called to the president’s office one afternoon, but when he sat across the red head president who he admired even more despite the fact that the president was out of his reach and not to mention betrothed.

 

“Furihata, I would like to ask for a favour.” Akashi started and Furihata nodded. “Are you free this weekend?” He asked and Furhata nodded again. “Very well, please meet me at the amusement park at 8am.” He said then dismissed the employee.

 

Furihata was surprised with the invitation, was that a date? Perhaps it was and he couldn’t help but feel giddy about it, maybe there was a chance that Akashi might like him too. But it dawned at him that perhaps he’ll be a mistress or something. He sighed as he returned to his seat and faced his computer, fuck his life, but he’ll just enjoy the date for now.

 

Furihata was greeted by a smiling Akashi but he saw the mismatched eyes and he wanted to ran away. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he approached the handsome man at the entrance. “Sorry to keep you waiting, uhm, Akashi-sama?” Furihata tried to sound normal albeit the trembling his body is experiencing right now.

 

Akashi looked on as his brother spoke, trying to see what his brother saw in the brunette. He could see the obvious though, that Furihata was afraid of his younger brother; a fact that was a bit disturbing for him because he would not want to hurt his brother.

 

 

The day consisted of them going on rides and taking pictures, mostly Furihata took the pictures since Akashi would eventually delete them so why take it. They fell in line and even though Furihata was afraid of heights and the other Akashi, they still rode the scary and cheesy rides. Furihata let all his inhibitions go and tried to enjoy as best that he could, opting to think of his date as the real Akashi and not the other Akashi, and it worked for a while because he was having fun. But when Bokushi tried to hold his had, he jerked and muttered an apology; to which Akashi took notice and did not try again.

 

Akashi of course was puzzled at why this brunette would be willing enough to have a date with the person he _is_ most afraid of but he pushed that out to the back of his mind as he felt his brother being hopeful.

 

When the date was over, Akashi drove the brunette home. They drove in awkward silence until they arrived in front of Furihata’s residence. Furihata thanked him before he moved to open the door. Akashi watched as Bokushi held Furihata’s  wrist and pulled him towards his body making Furihata collide with Akashi’s chest. Bokushi then held Furihata’s cheeks with both hands and he leaned in towards Furihata’s face.

 

Furihata’s cheeks flushed as his heart raced. He closed his eyes, too afraid to see how this will end up but opened his eyes wide as he felt warm lips on his forehead and warm liquid fell on his cheek, was Akashi crying? Furihata coughed and bowed before he quickly left the car and dashed inside their house. He clutched his chest as his heart beat fast. He was confused, was he feeling something for the other Akashi?

 

Akashi felt the pain in his heart as his brother cried but what can he do when he does not feel the same for Furihata? He knew his brother would give up his life for this one day but was it worth it when it was this painful? Akashi will never know the reason why but that was none of his business.

 

Akashi woke up wearing the same clothes that his brother wore the other day and that disgusted him. He mentally scolded him but none responded; that was odd. Akashi went on his daily routine and in no time, he had forgotten about his brother’s seeming disappearance.

 

Akashi felt peaceful but somehow he felt that he was missing something. His engagement was proceeding as planned and the wedding was due to commence in a few months time. He also saw Furihata Kouki once in a while but the brunette was a little different. Akashi did not dwell on it though because seriously, he had more things to worry about rather than the mousy boy his brother was fond of or his brother’s silence.

 

True to his promise, Bokushi disappeared from Akashi, he buried himself deep down inside Akashi’s consciousness and never resurfaced, even if he felt so heart broken watching his brother’s wedding to an unknown woman. She was beautiful and lady-like in demeanour but they both know that love did not dwell between them and the marriage was purely political; and it made Bokushi weep, but could do nothing but watch.

 

“Akashi-sama.” Furihata greeted the boss as they passed by each other outside the meeting room.

 

“Yes Furihata.” Akashi greeted back.

 

“Can I ask something personal?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded. “Can I talk to the _other_ you?” Furihata asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“I tried to talk to him but he is not responding.” Akashi replied and Furihata nodded.

 

“Thank you. I deeply apologize to have wasted your time. I’ll be going now.” Furihata excused himself then walked towards the elevator to get back to his desk.

 

Akashi was curious; Furihata seemed to be eager to talk to his brother and not scared like he used to be. Akashi has bigger problems to worry than what Furihata was feeling for his brother, but if it will come to a conclusion that Furihata becomes his brother’s lover, he will definitely not allow such indecency; primarily because he is now married to a six month pregnant wife. It was still a marriage of convenience, a political ploy but it was still unfair for his wife since she too had a hard time keeping up with appearances as the happy wife of Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Akashi Noriko was faithful and loyal, she was raised to be one, and despite not loving Seijuurou, she still carried on with the duties as a wife, and most importantly, giving Akashi an heir. She was relieved to find out that she was pregnant with a boy; she doesn’t need to get mandatorily pregnant again thankfully. And though Seijuurou reassured her that even if their first born became a daughter it will still be okay, her conscience wanted her to give Akashi a male heir.

 

Her pregnancy was not smooth sailing though, for she was diagnosed with an ailing heart. On her 9th month of pregnancy, she was put on induced labor for she experience a stroke. “Save him Akashi.” She spoke through heavy breaths.

 

Akashi was torn when the doctor asked him to choose, both has their consequence and either will result to death. _Save him_ , his wife’s voice was piercing and he knew it was also her way to express her desire for freedom. And so he chose the easy way out, he chose his son over his wife.

 

Akashi Noriko died of childbirth, while their son Akashi Taiga was born. The son had his red hair and eyes, and lips and nose of his mother. Akashi cooed at the baby, he was such a gift from God.

 

 It was bittersweet for him though, because although he did not love her, he still respected her.

 

The stress of the situation got to Akashi Seijuurou, and as he cried in frustration, a voice emerged and enveloped him with warmth and comfort.

 

“ _I promised not to return Oreshi, but I do think that you need me now._ ” Bokushi spoke in a gentle tone, and Akashi could only sob in reply.

 

They only have each other now, and despite being far too different in personalities, they are brothers. Bokushi muttered comforting words of reassurance as Akashi Seijuurou faced the public, mourning for his wife and rejoicing for his son.

 

People criticized Akashi for choosing one over the other, but he did not care, he was sure that Noriko was happier now. Akashi went on with his life, a strong figure that will never be broken down. Akashi Taiga was adored by the Akashi household, and the baby was rotten spoiled the minute that he was born. Akashi love his son as well, and looking at the precious smile of his son, he couldn’t help but hate himself for not saving her, for now Taiga will grow up without a mother and when perfection calls, he might succumb to it like he did.

 

 _“You’ll be a great father.”_ Bokushi reassured him and Akashi sighed.

 

“Why did you leave?” Oreshi spoke out of tangent.

 

“ _I promised didn’t i?”_  Bokushi replied

 

“Why did you return?” Oreshi asked further.

 

 _“Because I didn’t want you to repress yourself again.”_ Came the honest reply. “ _I could leave now, I see that you’ve grounded yourself.”_ Bokushi continued.

 

“I appreciate your concern.” Oreshi uttered. “Furihata wanted to talk to you.” Oreshi brought up and he could feel his brother tensed up.

 

“ _I do not wish to make things complicated.”_  Bokushi replied. “ _I prefer for the status quo.”_ Bokushi replied.

 

“You won’t be able to hide forever; he’ll be coming to the funeral service tomorrow.” Oreshi informed him and the younger went silent.

 

Akashi observed the people who gave their respect, eyeing Furihata who was walking towards him to say his condolences. “My deepest condolences Akashi-sama.” Furihata said and the boss gave a small nod.

 

“Do you want to talk to him?” Akashi spoke stiffly and Furihata looked at him with stars in his eyes.

 

“I appreciate it if it’s possible but I don’t want to trouble you, it’s been a rough week Akashi-sama. Please rest more.” Furihata said and bowed once again before leaving in favor of sitting outside.

 

There were tons of work after the funeral service and Akashi was losing control. He wanted to release some stress or else he will fail, the wails of his son was adding to a list of stress he needed to worry. With a sigh, he walked out of the room to where his secretary was supposedly watching over his son. He was glaring at everyone when he entered the room but soon his gaze softened when he saw the brunette picked up his week old son and cradled him until he fell asleep in the arms of Furihata Kouki.

 

Akashi walked up to the brunette and then took his hand before dragging him out of the room and into his office. He instructed his secretary to get the cradle and when the secretary did, he immediately fired him.

 

“Akashi-sama” Furihata was wide eyed and gaping.

 

“He doesn’t even care. Be my executive assistant Furihata.” Akashi pointed out and the brunette sighed and then nodded.

 

“seeing that I have no choice since you fired your secretary.” Furihata replied as he placed the sleeping baby down on his cradle.

 

They worked on the presentation and Akashi was beaming with happiness when he aced the presentation while Furihata was trembling during the meeting. He sighed in relief as he returned to the office, only to be greeted by Miyu that Taiga was having a tantrum. Furihata raced to Taiga and held him in his arm, the red head baby calmed instantly as he was held in Furihata’s arms; though it was not in his job description to do so but he had that certain effect to the baby so he did what he could.

 

Akashi looked at his assistant and felt something weird inside him. He knew what it was but he doesn’t want to confirm it, because he’s not yet ready for it.  Taiga grew up well despite not having a mother figure in his life. The red head had an attachment to Furihata that each nanny Akashi hired was let off, the baby was only comfortable with Furihata, and that was bothering Akashi more often than the stock prices. Sure it was convenient but thoughts of Furihata holding Taiga like a mother should was to comforting for him but very unrealistic due to the fact that Furihata actually preferred his younger brother now, seeing the brunette look at him with a gaze of an employee to his employer and not the previous admiration that he saw.

 

It’s been a year and Akashi was spearheading his son’s birthday party planning. It is a momentous event so he had to plan it perfectly to a T.

                                                                                                                                      

“He is not yet ready, I am afraid.” Akashi said as he spoke to Furihata.

 

“It’s okay.” Furihata replied. “Can you just give him this?” Furihata handed the boss a photograph and Akashi nodded as he received it. It was of course a picture of Bokushi and Furihata, the sun was already setting and they decided to take a picture with it.  “Please tell him that he’s an idiot.” Furihata said dryly.

 

“If you insult him, you are insulting me as well.” Akashi replied.

 

“I’m sorry.” Furihata sighed then turned to leave. “I know that it sounds creepy but, please tell him that I am not afraid of him anymore.” Furihata said then closed the door, heart racing at the brave confession that he had just done.

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Oreshi spoke to his brother.

 

 _“it’s not what you wanted. It would be unfair for him.”_ Bokushi replied.

 

“What is unfair?” Oreshi asked “You deserve some happiness.” Oreshi pointed out.

 

“ _I do, but at what cost? I could never have my own identity; I am just your personality.”_ Bokush pointed out. “ _He’ll just end up being a mistress of sort and I don’t want him to suffer.”_ Bokushi’s voice was soft and Akashi could feel the throbbing pain in his heart. _“Please tell him that I am grateful.”_ Bokushi replied preparing to lock himself again.

 

“If I take him as my lover, would you be happy?” Oreshi asked.

 

“ _Don’t play with Kouki. He deserves someone better._ ” Bokushi replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

 

Akashi didn’t expect the answer from the younger; he thought that bokushi would be delighted with the proposition but he was mistaken. Oreshi realized how much his brother had loved Furihata to the point that even in his absence he only wished for Furihata’s happiness and well being.

 

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, this was really complicated. Akashi looked at his sleeping son; the one year old was dead asleep as the day passed. He sighed as he smiled at his son fondly, the reason why he was still sane despite all the problems that he was experiencing.

 

 ----

 

“I love him.” Oreshi’s confession startled Bokushi.

 

“ _It’s nice, I am happy for you.”_ Bokushi replied and then buried himself in the pits of nothingness.

 

 

The confession was all too sudden, a kiss after the party and Kouki had effectively pacified the agitated Taiga into sleeping, Akashi took the opportunity to do so. Kouki was wide eyed as usual but Akashi did not expect the rejection.

 

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept you Akashi-san” Furihata declined. “it’s not because you are not my type, I do like you a lot as a matter of fact, but I don’t think I would love you completely without me talking to the _other_ Akashi.” Furihata explained and Akashi nodded.

 

Akashi closed his eyes and then opened them again; his eyes now mismatched and Furihata could see the tired and sad eyes of the _other_ Akashi.

 

“ _Please don’t hesitate to love my brother.”_ Bokushi spoke.

 

“It’s been a while.” Furihata spoke with a gentle smile. But then he pulled the _other_  Akashi into a tongue tied kiss the caught the latter of guard. “Don’t just disappear on me.” Furihata said and kissed Bokushi again. “I may have been scared of you, but that day, you made me realize that you are part of Akashi Seijurou, and I love you just as much as I love him, maybe even more.” Furihata smiled and this time it was Bokushi who leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips in a kiss.

 

“ _I love you Kouki.”_  Bokushi said and Furihata responded almost instantly.

 

 

\---

 

Akashi was smiling as he watched over the naked Furihata sleeping next to him with the after sex glow. He knew that it was a bit fast but for grown men, it’s about time that they get together.

 

“ _How?”_   Bokushi suddenly asked and Oreshi grinned.

 

“Taiga.” Oreshi replied. “When he held Taiga foe the first time, I saw an epiphany of sorts, that he could be Taiga’s sort of mother.” Oreshi replied and he could feel his brother smiling.

 

 _“I’m glad that we now both agreed to love him.”_   Bokushi replied and they both closed their eyes and snuggled up to the brunette that made both personalities agreed to one thing, loving him.

 

Taiga was fond of the brunette that when Akashi asked the 2 year old son if he would want another papa, the boy quicly nodded and kissed Furihata’s cheek. Akashi instantly took Furihata’s hand and slipped a ring before kissing him in the lips; Taiga was clapping his little hands in delight.

 

They went to America the next year, opting to get married in a small ceremony, inviting a few of their friends, mainly the Generation of Miracles and their better halves. Kagami and Kuroko helped them with the arrangements and documents and the two was grateful. Kagami was grinning when he saw the baby Furihata was holding that Kuroko was rolling his eyes.

 

“Why would you name your son Taiga?” Kuroko asked and Akashi sighed.

 

“Because I would want him to grow up as a light; like Kagami is to you Kuroko, he became my light.” Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded, leading them to the kitchen where Kagami was already teaching the younger Taiga how to toss a salad.

 

\---

 

But when the wedding day came and both Kise and Aomine came with a three year old bluenette, Kuroko rolled his eyes in annoyance, apparently the two had planned on having a child and they named him Tetsuya, because both Aomine and Kise adored him.

 

Furihata laughed at the situation, the emperor naming his son after a Light, while Amine and Kise naming theirs after a Shadow. Maybe they’ll end up together in the future like the Seirin Light and Shadow but who knows.

 

Akashi wrapped his arms around Furihata and rested his chin on his shoulder. “you’re not thinking of backing out on us.” Akashi said and Furihata laughed.

 

“Like I would, Taiga would be bawling his eyes out if his papa is missing.” Furihata replied.

 

“so without Taiga you won’t marry me?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“Without Taiga you won’t love me either.” Furihata replied and Akashi sighed and kissed Furihata’s neck.

 

“mean.” Akashi replied and made Furihata chuckle.

 

\---

 

“Sei, Akashi!” Furihata called out from the kitchen as he prepared Taiga’s bento.

 

“Yes?” Akashi responded, carrying the six year old son from the bedroom.

 

“Hurry, he’ll be late for his first day of school.” Furihata uttered and ruffled the red haired son.

 

“Papa!” The red head whined then pouted, making both his parents laugh.

 

“Shall we go now?” Akashi asked and the two boys nodded.

 

\---

 

“Papa!” Taiga screamed as he ran toward Furihata.

 

“How was my tiger?” Furihata asked.

 

“I made friends today! His name is Tetsuya!” Taiga said, pointing to the sky blue haired toddler being picked up by a blonde male.

 

Taiga waved at the boy who waved back and Furihata noticed the faint blush on his son’s cheek.

 

“Wait till I tell your father about your crush.” Furihata teased and Taiga cried on the spot.

 

“Why are you crying?” Akashi asked as he parked the car in front of the school gates.

 

“He has a crush Sei.” Furihata informed him and Akashi knelt to face his son.

 

“is Papa bullying you?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded. “Want me and Bokushi papa to punish Papa Kouki?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded.

 

“ _Okay, I’ll take charge later.”_  Bokushi spoke and Taiga wrapped his arm around his father’s neck and kissed his cheek.

 

“your eyes are always cool papa!” Taiga squealed.

 

“ _And you too Taiga.”_  He replied as he picked up his son and laced his fingers with Furihata. “ _Let’s get take out tonight._ ” Bokushi announced and Taiga cheered.

 

“Sei! Argh, if I didn’t love you both I would give up on you!” Furihata whined, the image of fast food was not good for his baby, and the fact that Bokushi is using it deliberately was just foul.

 

“You better thought it over before you teased Taiga.” Akashi replied and chuckled, making Furihata smiled; he’ll get revenge on both Akashi one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I hope that this is a better ending ^^ some parts are same as the original fic so you way feel a certain déjà vu moment hahah
> 
> I may write a Furihata POV just to give Furi some spotlight


End file.
